Various types of heads for drums have long been known in the art. Drum heads are made of a wide variety of materials such as natural skins, woven natural fibers, and various types of synthetic materials. Presently, the synthetic materials have become the most popular material due to ease of manufacture, and resistance to moisture and temperature changes. Typically, the drum heads are coated with a protective material on one or both sides of the drum head. Such protective materials include adhesives, resins, natural and/or synthetic laminates. These types of drum head are disclosed in Hartry U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,081, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Prior art drum heads provided a single type of sound when struck. Although the prior art drum heads adequately preform their intended function, there is a need for a drum head that can produce a plurality of sounds upon being struck. In the past, a musician has had to employ the use of percussion instruments other than a drum to produce additional percussion sounds. Musical. compositions which incorporate a plurality of simultaneous percussion sounds creates problems for a single percussionist to properly play. In addition to the problem associated with attempting to simultaneously play a plurality of percussion instruments at the same time, there are problems with access to and storage of the percussion instruments which can result in the disruption of play. As a result, the required sounds are not played or a plurality of percussionist must be used. Even when the plurality of sounds are played by a plurality of percussionist, the sounds are not always played simultaneous thus distracting from the quality of the music produced. In view of the prior art drum heads, there is a demand and need for a drum head that can produce a plurality of percussion sound upon being struck and which plurality of percussion sounds occur at the desired moment.